User input components having selection keys are used in communications devices, such as portable wireless devices, to permit a user to supply information to operate the device as well as to provide information to be transmitted by the device. Conventionally, the device consists of a user input component mounted on the main body of the device and electrically connected by wires to a controller module located within the main body. The device usually also includes a display component located on an external surface of the main body and electrically connected to the controller module for conveying information to the user of the device.
With the increasing need for greater functionality in the operation of portable communications devices, it is desirable that they include relatively large display screens and a substantial number of control keys. In addition, there is an increasing demand that the portable devices remain small, light and robust, and that the devices should take up little room particularly when they are not in use.
In order to meet these needs, portable devices have been developed that consist of a main body and an extendible section that will temporarily expand the size of the device. One general type of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,946 which issued on Sep. 29, 1992 to Martensson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,788 which issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Nagai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,619 which issued on Sep. 12, 1995 to Maeda and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 390,555 which issued on Feb. 10, 1998 to Finke-Anlauff. The first two patents and the design patent describe a device having an extendible section that houses the device microphone. The third patent describes a device in which the extendible section houses the device receiver. The respective microphones and receiver described in the three patents are physically wired to the control module in the main body of the device whereas the microphone in the design patent is connected to the control module through sliding contacts. These arrangements provide very little added space for other components such as the display screen on the devices since only a small microphone or receiver are eliminated from the main body of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,517 which issued on Jan. 16, 1996 to Gray and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,211 which issued on May 13, 1997 to Nagai both describe devices with hinged extendible sections on which are located a number of input keys and the device microphone. These devices allow for a relatively large screen on the main body of the device. In the first patent, the section swivels with respect to the main body and in the second patent, the section is hinged to swing open. In both patents, the keys and microphone are electrically connected to the control module in the main body by flexible wires that, with use, have a tendency to snag and break.
The above disadvantage is overcome in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,054 which issued on Dec. 10, 1996 to Tyneski et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,524 which issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to Jambhekar et al. These patents describe a device having a flap on which a number of input keys are located; however the keys are not wired to the main body. The keys are operational when the flap is closed since in this position the keys make physical contact with the touch sensitive screen. Though potential wiring problems are eliminated, the keys are of limited use since they can only be used when the flap is closed over the screen.